


Not In Focus

by orphan_account



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, distracted!henry, i just felt like posting something but seriously this is shit, no seriously I hate this, slight shipper!saperstein, so I just went with this bc username
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is really distracted by a certain red-head during a meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In Focus

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like this Fic but I feel I needed to post something (why not some heliza if that's what my user is) so I dug this old thing out and edited it so it wouldn't be that bad. so yeah.

he liked her.

It was bad enough that she was over a decade younger than him and had a boyfriend (he thought at least. he was pretty confused as to what was going on between her and Freddy) but he had only known her for around a month, he couldn't be falling so fast.

_ she's attractive so of course you're going to be attracted to her, calm yourself.  _

Though as much as he kept telling himself that, it still didn't make it true.

"So Henry, any ideas?" his boss' voice pulled him out of his thoughts and for once he had not the simplest of ideas what the meeting was even focusing on.

"No, sorry sir." Henry replied now trying to commit himself to focusing on the meeting and not Eliza, with her Ariel like red hair and cute little nose...

_ STOP _

But she was sat right across from him which was troubling, and he then realised he shouldn't stare.

_ It's **rude** , you know that. _

But again what didn't help was the fact that she was sat across from him, was looking extremely attractive and well, that he really, really liked her. A lot

"Mr Higgs?"

_ shit _

"Yes sir?" why couldn't he just focus on the meeting?

"What are your thoughts on the new packaging for our painkillers?"

"It's nice?" Henry tried, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Henry? you usually have much more to say, are you okay?" his boss asked, seeming rather worried or well, smug in an odd way.

He brushed his distraction off as being tired but of course Sam Saperstien had seen the look of affection Henry had directed to Eliza (and he just knew they would be perfect together and he wasn't usually wrong) and ordered him to talk to him after the meeting.

_ Henry had a strong feeling this wasn't about a promotion.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you could tolerate this! 
> 
> feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
